fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Maiden's Wish: New Path's
Previous Chapter - Titanic Duel: Fear the Reaper Nursing the Wounds It had been a few days since the showdoen with Sabriel Gulwick and her guild Nature Hunter. After a hard fought battle the group had emerged victorious, curing June Platter of the curse she had been put under. As an added bonus, the fights that raged throughout her guild inflicted an unknowable amount of harm to her research, possibly crippling her progress for weeks. It was a bittersweet victory however, as June had remained unconscious ever since drinking the cure. What was worse was that nobody could figure out the cause. With assistance from the Phantom Breaker medical complex, Former guild master Jaina Donwheel had worked tirelessly ever since they had arrived to wake their sleeping accomplice. Days of working had provided no results, and people began to become concerned that whatever it was would be permanent. Jaina poured over a desk covered in books with bags under her eyes, looking for something, anything that she may have overlooked. "GOD DAMN IT!" she yelled, flipping the desk over with her one arm. Several of her companions flooded into the room, to investigate, only to find Jaina fuming next to the overturned desk. "Three days and we're no closer. Damn it." "Hey come on, I let you work in here for peace, not to ruin my furniture, at least try and breath first before you do that" Konoha said as he walked over to her, turning her over and giving her a tight hug, "You've been working nonstop, you need rest and some food" He said as Jaina grabbed his shirt tighter. Jaina rested her forehead on Konoha's chest, feeling fatigue take over. "We don't have the time. She's on an IV just to keep her fed, but the body can't last like that for long." She pushed away from Konoha and began picking up the books she had scattered with her small tantrum. "We didn't cure her, we just bought a bit more time. Time we can't do anything with because she appears to be perfectly healthy." She slumped down on a chair against the wall, exhausted from her three days of no sleep. "How do you treat someone who isn't sick?" "Well we can't treat her if we're all pushed beyond our limits, remember you're still healing from your fight with Sabriel, believe me we have the best working on this, heck tomorrow the Guild Master will be returning, meaning he could have some ideas on how to fix this" He said walking over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder, "But you depriving yourself of the basics won't help anyone: Eat and sleep for at least two hours". "Yeah, doubt that'll happen." Jaina said sarcastically. Despite this, she was out like a light within minutes, thanks in part to Konoha massaging her shoulders. Moments later, her sister Isa came through the door. "Jaina? We heard a noise and..." She stopped dead in place when she saw Konoha. "Oh. Sorry Ko. Didn't know anyone else was in here." She said before turning to leave. "No, Isa, it's fine really, your sister just needed to get some sleep" Konoha said carrying her carefully to his bed as she snuggled into the blankets, taking in a deep breath before sleeing in deeper. "She's really stressed out about this, I've never seen her like this". Isa seemed timid about staying to talk, but mustered up the courage and sat next to Jaina on the bed. "I'm worried as well." She brushed a few strands of hair out of her sisters face, causing Jaina to shuffle about under the blankets. Isa quickly retracted her hand, but calmed when Jaina smiled in her sleep, to which she smiled as well. "We'll have to keep an eye on her. She'll work herself to death if we let her." "Haha, she's tough as nail's, but she's never been the type to listen to reason" Konoha said smiling as he touched her hair, making her rub against his hand. "In any case, let her sleep for a while, she'll need her rest" Konoha said going to his desk to sit down for a while. Isa was quiet for a while, listening to the sounds of Jaina snoring and Konoha reorganising the contents of the desk Jaina had knocked over. After thinking on it for a while, Isa decided to voice her concerns. "Hey Ko, What do you think of this whole ordeal?" Her abruptness caught Konoha off guard. "I know you weren't too impressed with us bringing June here, but were you really ok with us going this far for her?" "Honestly, I wasn't. Especially with you guys going after them in their own homes. But what got me wasn't the fact that I thought you guys weren't ready, it was I was more worried about Jaina and Taichi, those two idiot's would've given me a heart attack" He said looking down at Jaina. Isa began rubbing eyes, becoming sleepy watching Jaina snooze. She stopped abruptly however, when Konoha's words reached her. She knew what he meant, but wanted to here him say it to be sure. "You still have feelings for her don't you?" "Yes... I do..." Konoha said looking out the window, "Don't get me wrong, I never once regret my decision to marry Yolanda or having Tori, I just realized that after Yolanda left me and took her, that Jaina was an important girl in my life" He said looking out before sighing. Isa sighed as well, knowing the rough time the pair of them must have had. "Regret's aren't healthy." Trying to lighten the mood, she pointed at the bags under her eyes with a smile. "Just look at what it does to your sleeping habits." She had a weak laugh to herself before giving a long yawn. "Get some shut eye yourself, you of all had a rough day. I'll wake you both up so you don't sleep in too long." Konoha said as he finished filing the paper's. Isa smiled appreciatively, and was asleep not long after with Jaina's head resting on her lap. Konoha chuckled under his breath, it amazed him how similar the two sisters actually where, despite having completely different manors. He slowly creped out, quietly closing the door behind them so as not to wake the sleeping sisters. ---- In a different part of the guild, June had been looked over by the medical team, and had been set up in one of the guest rooms. The two mages Rift Grimm and Fiona Gulwick had been at her side since returning, leaving only to eat and rest. For the moment, Fiona was slumped over her bad, hoping against everything that Jaina could cure their friend. And Rift stood against the wall with his arms crossed, mostly because he had grown tired of sitting down, but also to be ready if the Nature Hunters attempted any sort of retaliation. "Don't worry June, everything will be alright, I'm sure Jaina will find the answer to your problem" Fiona said speaking to the unconsious June as she simply laid there, only breathing as her chest moved up and down with each breath. Rift sighed. "Get some rest kid. No point tiring yourself out." He rested his hand on Fiona's shoulder, and she glanced up at her with soft eyes. "She'll be here when you wake up, I'll make sure of it." Fiona looked over to Rift, wanting to argue about it, but she saw the seriousness in his eyes as she sighed, "Alright, but if anything, and I mean anything, happens please let me know" She said with a serious tome as Rift chuckled and nodded. He watched her leave, only moving as the door slid shut. He pushed off the wall and made his way to the chair next to the bed Fiona had been using moments ago. He sat with his elbows resting on his knees, watching June rest for a while, not exactly sure what he was doing. "Well, we got rid of the curse." He began, not sure if he believed she could hear her or not. "And we proved that what's-her-name ain't invincible. Figure the kid needed to see that above all else." Rift suddenly noticed that June's fingers began to slowly move as if her body was trying to tell him that it was listening and could hear every word he was saying. Rift watched for a moment, waiting to see if she would awaken. She didn't, causing Rift to sigh. "You know, you got a whole guild waiting on ya." No response. "Thought the kid was never going to leave though. Your probably the closest thing to a parent she's ever going to get." June groaned a bit as she moved her head to the side, it could be seen that the body was trying desperatly to move or try to do anything. But it ended with her simply lying back down as her body made a scowl on her face while she still slept. Taking this as a sign, Rift said. "Wait till you meet her sister though. Now that one's a real firebrand." Though he laughed to himself June was silent again. "Though Jaina's acted more like a mother to both of them now that I think about it. Guess they both needed that more than anything, eh?" Rift was about to say something else, but stopped himself after realising he had been rambling. He leaned back in the chair and gave a long sigh. "God I suck at small talk. Sorry for talking your ear off." June shifted under the covers, slipping her hand out from under them. Rift had a small chuckle and took her hand in both of his. "We're fixing this, I promise. Then we're going back to Bantia together. " Right when he said that, the door opened as Rift instinctively shot up and turned to face whoever was there, "Whoa Rift, it's me Tori" The young assistant said holding he arms up in an attempt to block herself for any kind of attack that he might deal to her. Rift unclenched his fists and stepped out of the way so the young doctor could work. "Given the circumstances, knocking first might have been wise." He went back to leaning on the wall. "After surviving one parent, I'd rather not get killed by yours." He joked. Tori walked over to check out June's vital's as she slowly went over her chest and her body before writing some stuff down on her clipboard, "She's stable, but I'm getting worried, it seems the fluid's are slowly starting to take longer to affect her body" She sad with a worried tone before putting the blanket back over her and turning to Rift. He shrugged. "This ain't exactly a healthy state to be in. Kid's mom was probably counting on that from the start." He looked out the window overlooking another part of the guild, thinking back on all they had done over the past few weeks. "There's no way we can go through all this, win, and still lose her to some damn countermeasure." He looked back around at Tori, who had just finished changing June's IV. "Thought the world had more justice than that." "It is unfair no doubt, but she's a tough fighter, if it were anyone else they'd be dead by now." Tori said as she finished and looked back at him with an interesting smile. "She really got to you didn't she?" Rift glanced up at the ceiling with an amused look. "Yeah, who'd have thought?" He folded his shades and hung them from the collar of his shirt. "We're a lot alike really. Other then the whole death curse and working for a maniac thing." he stopped to think, before flashing a grin of his pointed teeth. "Ok, the maniac thing is debatable." He had a laugh at his own joke. "Haha, well from the way she looked when you left her side just now, I can bet she wants you next to her no matter what" Tori said chuckiling before leaving the room to allow Rift to go back to June's side as she somehow inched her hands towards him, as if she wanted to feel the warmth once more. "Kids these days, eh June?" He muttered, placing his hand over hers. "Just hang in there alright? We'll beat this thing, and you'll be free again." his grip tightened on her hand. "I promise." She squeezed his hand as she smiled in her dreams, feeling like everything was right with the world as they stayed like that for a while. ---- The doors to the main lobby of the guild suddenly opened as everyone looked over to see who was there, but all smiled and cheered as Jayapura had finally returned from his journey. Though the guild master looked around, he noticed that there was not much joy or cheer like usual. "I have the strangest feeling that something had occurred during my absence" He said taking off his cloak before looking around the guild. The guilds doctor approached him quickly. "Quite a bit in fact. I got a lot to explain." he turned and headed off towards the nearest staircase. Jayapura went, following him as they continued walking before eventually reaching Jayapura's office with Isa, Jaina, and Konoha all standing there. "So, would someone like to explain what happened?" He said looking at them. "Well..." Jaina began. "Your actually going to love this." She said with a smile. "There was this girl who showed up in Bantia. She needed help, and Fiona use to know her. You remember her right? From back when Zumma dropped in for a visit?" she was speaking to quickly to really be coherent. "Anyways, a bunch of came by to fight. It went pretty well actually." Jayapura stood with his mouth hanging open, unable to follow along. Catching on to this, Isa stepped in front of Jaina to stop her. She kept one of her eyes hidden under the rim of her cap, not wanting to fully look the guild master in the eye. She inhaled, then began to explain. "One of the Nature Hunters came to us for help. She use to take care of our Fiona, so we had to fight them to save her from the curse she had." "You let them go after Sabriel?" Jayapura yelled as the entire building seemed to shake as they all were shocked by his reaction. "I didn't have a choice, they needed our help, what was I suppose to do?! Let her die?!" Konoha yelled back as Jaina was holding him back from fighting. "You knew the risk that would happen, I've warned you at least ten dozen times, and still you let the go off like that?!" He said before slamming his fist into the wall. Isa winced at Jayapura's outrage, hiding her bandaged hands behind her back. "We came out ok though. No serious injuries, and we were able to save her." She finally looked up at him through her bangs. "It worked out in the and, so there's no need to be mad." Jayapura glared at all of them, not out of rage, but of worry "Look, you have no idea how many innocent people she nearly killed, how many lives she took, and you expect me to let you all go without worrying?!" He said growling as he began to breath heavily. "It's a little late to ask permission." Jaina said, stepping up next to Isa. "We already went there and wrecked the place. One of our guys went toe to toe with Sabriel, and came out on top." A second later Rift rounded the corner, stopping dead when he recognised Phantom Breakers guild master. "Well speak of the devil." Jaina quipped. "The hell is that shaking?" He asked, ignoring Jaina. He looked over everyone who was in the room, quickly putting together what was going on. "Thought we were under attack or something." "You're lucky to be alive, all of you, Sabriel isn't one you can defeat easily, especially the first time, count your blessings you were able to escape" He said going to sit at his deck, "Now, about the girl June, what exactly is the nature of her condition?" He asked. Rift stepped up, failing to hid his irritation in the process. "Let's get one thing straight old man, she isn't as strong as you make her out to be." Just as Jayapura was about to respond, Rift interrupted. "She ain't some demon, she ain't a monster, and she sure as hell ain't invincible. She's just some psychopath with a bunch of lapdogs, nothing more." The energy of Jayapura suddenly emerged, making Rift step back, "You only caught Sabriel off guard if anything. Believe me runt, you haven't seen her in her true powers" Jayapura said looking back at the others before taking in a deep breath, "Again, what is the condition of the girl?" He asked Jaina. Rift slammed his hand down on the table between Jayapura and Jaina. "I had her backed into a corner. There were no cheap shots, she was on her last legs and I could have ended it." Isa began tugging on his shoulder to get him to calm down, but he shook her hand off. "Only reason she's still breathin' is because I got cocky, and she escaped." Jayapura glared at him throughout his explanation, until Rift stepped back from the table. "Maybe if you didn't play into her damn boogeyman story so much, you wouldn't be afraid to confront her." He turned and headed back out of the room, with Isa calling after him seconds later. "He's in pain over the condition of June" Konoha said looking over to Jayapura as he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You were the same way boss....". "I know, believe me I know better than anyone" Jayapura said with an irritated groan before looking to Jaina, "Well? Will you tell me how her condition is?" He asked looking over to her. Jaina sigh, watching the door Rift and Isa had left through, before looking back to Jayapura. "Well, we were able to cure the curse that pledge her. So that's done with." She traced her finger around the rim of her glass, thinking back on their resent battle. "But then she fell into a catatonic state, some sort of countermeasure I guess." She placed her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand. "Been working at it for three days now, and I still don't know jack about what's causing it." "Hmm, something similar happened to a few of the guild members who were examined by by our doctor, maybe his notes on it might be able to help June, plus I know some spells hidden by the third guild master, maybe if we combine them together, we might be able to break it" He said standing up. "Trust me whiskers, If it where something as simple as that I'd have had it figured by now." She rubbed her forehead as she strained to think of a solution. "But I swear on my guild mark that I'll get her through this." She gained a confused look on her face a moment after she finished, causing the others to look at her queasily. "Guild Mark..." She began fumbling with the bandages over her shoulder, revealing half of the Blazing Soul emblem on her stump. "Follow me whiskers. We might have just solved this damn puzzle." She took off before ether Jayapura or Konoha could ask questions. They exchanged a glance, shook their heads, and followed after her, following the click of her peg leg against the floor. Attempt at a Cure Through another part of the guild, Rift stormed through the halls, brushing past everyone in his path without a word. "Rift." Many of the people in the guild got out of his way soon enough, as his red eyes and sharp teeth made him resemble a demon. "Hey Rift." He rounded another corner, and emerged into a large garden. His fists where clenched so tight he was starting to bleed, Several of the people in the garden, many of which where children, began backing away. Just as he was about to take off again, he felt someone behind him. "Dammit Rift, stop already." Isa grabbed hold of his shoulder, stopping him dead. Rift roughly shook her hand off as he spun around. "What?" "Come on." Isa huffed. "We just got through one guild war, so why are you trying to start another?" "I'm not the one who sat back and let this happen." Rift said, pointing back down the hall way they had just came through. "I know Zumma told you what happened last time, when Kat found the kid and had a little 'family reunion'." He unclenched his fists, letting the blood run on to the grass near his feet. "The geezer just sat back and let her escape. Basicly told her she could get away with anything and he won't stop her." Isa crossed her arms, sounding irritated for the first time anyone could remember. "You know that's not true. He had reasons for what he did and you know it." "She's right" A voice said as the duo turned to find Taichi tightening his fists as he glared at Rift, "You don't know what you're talking about". "Don't I?" He challenged. "Let's take a tally then, your old man's been against fighting her since Kat showed up, because he thinks she's to dangerous. We hear her name and form a damn hit squad to take her out on the same day." Isa seemed to be growing more annoyed with each word. "He's had several chances to take her down and hasn't taken a single one. First fight I had with her, and the only reason she didn't bite the dust is because I got cocky. So tell me what I don't understand Blondie." "What do you think will happen when two great forces attack each other on an already unstable area? The resulting fight will not only break the last limitation on this place, but also tear apart the entire island as well" He said marching up to Rift and glaring at him eye to eye. "Think whatvever you want about my father, but he'd sooner let himself die than let this entire region go under". Despite still fuming, Rift laughed. "Great force my ass. That chick's only real asset is her reputation. Three of us took her on Blondie, not one of us as strong as your pops. What does that tell you?" Taichi grips on Rift's shirt as Isa attempted to break the two up, "You think you know what it's like having to let someone like her live?! You think that you're the only one feeling pain because someone you love is in pain?! My mother was killed when I was only 7, he couldn't save her! What makes you think he doesn't know how you feel!?!" Taichi said breathing heavily as he glared deeply into Rift's eyes. "You don't get it do you Blondie?" Rift pushed Taichi away. "You all see her as this big monster out their in the wasteland. Don't know why your so set on it, but that's your deal. But she sure as hell didn't fight like someone with enough strength to cause an earthquake." "Alright enough!" Isa yelled. In that short moment, she released enough magic to rival Konoha, surprising both Rift and Taichi. "This isn't doing us any good, so let it go." She looked between them. "Both of you." Both Taichi and Rift glared at each other before they both calmed down and turned away from one other, in their minds, they both knew what the pain was for each other, but their bullheadedness made it hard for them to admit. "Regardless of what you may think, my father did these things for the better of the people, killing will not solve anything, it will only bring more pain and chaos" He said gripping on his fist. Rift grinned again. "Yeah, tell that to yourself next time you get some horror story about what she's done." Without warning, Isa slapped Rift across the face, giving him the same death glare Taichi had been moments ago. "Stop it Rift. They have their reasons. And we don't have the right to berate them about it." Rift slowly looked back at her, then put his shades back on. "If you say so." He walked away, much calmer than before, and sat down next to a stream on the far side of the garden. Isa watched him the whole way, sighing with relief when he sat down without starting another fight. "Liston Tai, for what it's worth, I'm sorry about him. He didn't mean anything against your dad." She noticed a nearby bush shaking, and looked over to see a few of the children who hadn't left hiding behind them. She shook the stern look off her face and knelt down with a warm smile. "I'm sorry kids. I didn't startle you did I?" A few emerged, shaking their heads as they approached. "Come now children, return to your room's..." A voice said as they turned to find themselves looking over at Minerva who was watching the incident occur right in front of her. The kids went on their way as she walked over to the duo. "It would seem the children witnessed a hurt man" She said looking at them. "Yeah." Isa sighed, watching Rift skip stones into the small river. "Rift's not usually this confrontational. But he's hurting because he promised he'd help her, and now it looks like we did more harm than good." "That's what I used to think before I came to this guild.... Until the person is gone from the world, there is always hope that they can come back" Minerva said looking over to Rift as she sighed, in her mind she imagined herself in the same spot almost two years ago. "They say true despair only comes from hope." Isa muttered cryptically. she rested her head on her knees and said "Where we right to come here? To stir up all this trouble only to have it all end in vane?" She looked up at the others, hoping for an answer. Right when Minerva was about to respond, the sounds of footsteps came behind them as they turned around to reveal it was both Jaina and Jayapura. Isa jumped to her feet, knowing the pair of them hear warranted some sort of news. Rift saw this also, and slowly got up. "I think I got it." was all Jaina said. Isa's eyes instantly lit up, and Rift was standing next to her within seconds. "I'll explain on the way." In that instant, all grievances where forgotten, and they headed up to the room June was resting in. ---- "It's her guild mark." Jaina explained while setting up some medical equipment around June. The only ones in the room where she, Jayapura, Rift and Isa, as Taichi had left to find Fiona. Isa and Rift stood at the far end of the room so as to not get in the way. "Excuse me, what?" Rift said confused. "A guild mark can do something like this?" "How do you know?" Isa asked simply. Jaina continued to work and explain. "We cured the curse. It's gone, forever. So that means that this is completely unrelated." She switched to the other side of June's bed to continue. "According to June, Sabriel didn't do anything else to her but implant the curse. Her guild mark must have been made to activate this new thing if the curse was ever removed." "So if we can purify the curse mark and get rid of it for good, we might be able to permanently remove any trace of anything in her body, leaving her to finally be free" Jayapura said as he was hooking up all the remaining equipment that they would need before they would start the procedure. "Ok..." Rift began, trying to comprehend what they where about to do. "But getting rid of a guild mark should be fairly simple isn't it? The hell's with all the equipment?" "Simple, for a legal guilds mark maybe." Jaina explained, growing slightly irritated by the constant questioning. "Look metal head, I know what I'm doing. So ether zip it or wait outside." Rift was taken aback by Jaina's words, but simply crossed his arms and leaned back on the wall quietly. "He's just worried, I remember a time when Konoha would worry sick about you when you got hurt" Jayapura said chuckiling as the sound of footsteps could be heard. they grew louder until was revealed to be Fiona, quickly panting and breathing heavily as she from the exertion. "She.... Is she..." Was all she could say before trying to control her breathing. "She's fine." Isa said, helping Fiona into a chair to catch her breath. "Jaina thinks she knows what's wrong, so we're just getting ready to fix it now." She thought for a moment before looking to Jayapura and her sister. "Should we be waiting outside?" Jaina and Jayapura gave them both a look as they recognized what they were trying to say, and walked out as Jayapura locked the door to the room and placed a special magic barrier on it with his magic. Jaina then slowly undressed Jaina to only show the naked skin of her guild mark. They noticed that the color had slowly begun to change in different ways as vein's and forms of scales could be seen all around the mark. Jayapura looked over to Jaina who nodded as she began to turn on the machine's. Jayapura slowly began to chant words as the magic around his hands began to glow, Jaina kept watch on June's heart monitor as it began to rise from the increased heart rate that June was showing. The magic slowly began to increase more and more as her body began to try and reject the spell, manifesting an energy that attempted to grip on Jayapura to stop him. However, Jaina saw this and used her Lightning Magic to keep the thing contained as June's heart rate was going faster and faster every few seconds. "BE GONE!!" Jayapura released the full force of the spell shining a light that reached even outside of the walls as it blinded the entire guild for a second. After that everything seemed to be silent for a time, the only thing that could be heard was the machine's slow beeping, indicating that she was still breathing. They both looked at the guild mark, realizing that it was gone as they waited to see any sign's of June being alright, but after a few minutes they both were about to give up and call it when the sounds of slight moans could be heard as they both turned to find her opening her eyes. "Uh...Where..am...I..." She said looking around as she spotted Jaina. It took a few minutes to respond, as both Jayapura and Jaina watched in disbelief. June looked between the both of them confused. the last memories she had where of being in Sabriel's vault with Isa and Fiona. Now she was in a room she didn't recognise with a tower of a man looming over her. Slowly, Jaina gained a warm smile, and placed her had on June's shoulder. "Welcome back to the free world." "Ugh... My hands...." She looked down at them, the curse marks infection was still on her, but instead of being skin tight, they were like actual physical gauntles as she slid them off and saw that she could feel her real skin, "I... I have my skin!" She said laughing while crying as well. "Hell of a thing to be thankful for isn't it?" Jaina joked, before gently pushing her back down on the bed. "But take it easy, you've been out of it for about three days. Atrophy's had a while to set in." "She's right, just rest. Besides I get the feeling there are many who want to see you" Jayapura said throwing down the barrier as the door suddenly broke down, having the other group there looking up at the two. They stared as June watched them all, unable to believe that the nightmare was finally over. Rift was the first to get up, slowly raising to his feet. "June... You..." He stuttered. "Your arms..." He was soon shoved aside by Fiona rushing past him. "JUNE!!!" Fiona said quickly wrapping her arms tightly at the woman, crying hysterically as she held onto her like there was no tomorrow as both Jaina and Jayapura looked at each other, nodding before they both went out into the halls to allow Rift and Fiona time with her. On the way out, Jaina helped Isa to her feet, who Smiled and waved back at June, before leaving with the others. With a long sigh, Rift returned to leaning on the windowsill, no longer as a guardian, while Fiona cried into Junes shirt. "Guess we came out on top, didn't we?" he said with a slight grin. "Yes, I'm really glad that we're all safe and sound" She said as Fiona slowly stopped crying before looking up at her. "We were so worried, I... I just..." She began to cry again but this time was stopped by June putting her hand on her head. "I'm fine, fully healed and free of Sabriel, thanks to you" She said smiling as Fiona nodded and grinned before running to go tell the others. Rift grinned as he watched Fiona disappear out the door, and laughed to himself when she was out of sight. "Think I've only ever seen her move that fast once." June looked at him confused, but he waved her off. "I'll tell ya later." Rift moved from the windowsill and leaned on the edge of the bed next to June. "So how are you feeling?" "Ugh... You know that feeling when you get a hangover from drinking too much? This is double that plus feeling like a cold" She said lying back down on the bed as she could feel the urge to throw up, but easily dismissed it before looking back at him. "I heard you, you know...every word..." "What?" Rift asked confused. He thought for a moment, then remembered his little conversation a while back. "Oh, the small talk you mean." He reached up and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that's embarrassing." He chuckled a bit as his face began to grow red. "Aww, is the big bad Iron-Make Mage embaressed?" She said in a teasing tone as she winked at him. "Admittedly, yes." Rift said in a cocky tone. "But it's been a week of firsts for the lot of us. So might as well enjoy it while it lasts." They both laughed a bit, before Rift reverted to a more serious tone. "But are you sure you're ok?" "Yes... I am 100% better, I'm even happy" She said grabbing his hand as she pulled him closer to her. "Glad to hear it." Rift said, gently placing her back down on the bed. "But don't even think about it. Jaina said you'd have atrophy, so no exertion for at least a month." He held a finger to her lips just as she tried to argue. "Doctors orders." "Ugh.. Fine, but after the month, you better hope I don't get my hands on you" She said laughing as Rift gave his toothy grin. "I been through worse." He teased. "Fought the kid's mom a few days ago remember? I guarantee she can do a lot worse than you" He heard the sound of someone approaching, and soon Fiona turned the corner back into the room. "Think you two have some catching up to do." With that, he headed for the door. "Welcome to your new life." Fiona nodded as Rift walked outside, waiting for her to finish up their talk, "Sorry about my eariler reaction, it's unusual for me to do that" She said rubbing her eyes. "Naw it's fine, it was in the heat of the moment" June said chuckiling as Fiona got a chair and sat down in to look at her. The two of them sat quietly for a while, just enjoying each others company. The only other sound in the room was coming from the heart monitor. Soon, Fiona's thoughts drifted back to the fight with her mom, and what everyone had did for the pair of them. "So what's the last thing you remember?" She asked quietly. "Looking for that vile, just trying to stay awake for as long as I could to help out Isa" June said looking back at her before looking at her hands. "After that, everything just felt like a dream, or a really bad nightmare" She replied before closing her eyes. "So you missed when Mom showed up, didn't you?" Fiona waited for a response, but June simply sunk back into the bed, finally realising how tired she was. "Oh June, you should have seen it." She said exited. "Rift and Isa, they both fought her. I've never seen mother get injured before, but they both did it. It was incredible." She took a moment to calm down before continuing. "Then Rift mentioned something about locking her in that vault." "Well all I can say is that I'm glad you and everyone else is alright" June said smiling as she looked at her hands, now that she was free of this curse, she was unsure about what her plans were now. Fiona quickly noticed this before placing her hand over June's. "The guild will take you in. Don't worry." She said, trying to be as reassuring as she could. "They picked me up when sis found me. And they'll do the same for you." She suddenly got exited again. "OH MY GOD. June, you haven't met my sister yet. She's awesome, and strong. Stronger than Rift even." Fiona had trouble forming any coherent words for a few moments, then moaned. "Oh, you've got to meet her." June Laughed as Fiona carried on, amazed at how open she had become since escaping Sabriel. Though the thing she was most thankful for was finally being able to talk with Fiona without worrying about her psychotic mother watching over her shoulder. That alone felt like nothing she had ever experienced before, warming her to the verge of tears. Setting Home A few days after June's recovery, the Blazing Soul Mages where making preparations to return home, with a new comrade along with them. While Most of the guild was helping in their preparation, Jaina and Konoha sat in a secluded area of the guild, reflecting on their recent victory. "I'm serious Ko, That chick isn't nearly as strong as whiskers gives her credit for." Jaina insisted, before taking a long drink from a canteen. "We did it once, we can get in their again. This time with a small army." "You and I both know that even genius can be stupid. You guys got lucky, Sabriel almost never suspected that anyone would actually attempt to try and force those beasts to work for them" He said taking a long swig of his booze, "In anyway, for the moment, we're the ones who have to deal with them, we don't want others to get involve". "Little late for that." Jaina joked. "By my count, our guilds had two scuffles with her now. Safe to say we're already involved." She watched out a window as several people made their way through the guilds central hub. "But you got to admit Ko, you guys are giving her a real wide birth." "She's had herself in a positon for quite some time." He said back to her as he took another long swig of booze. "It's not like we haven't tried, but the situation is way dire than anyone could ever imagine" Jaina open her mouth to argue the point, but foresaw them talking in circles, so she decided against it. "Well, if you ever get tired of her shenanigans, you know who to call." She waited for a response for a moment. "Right Ogre?" "Yeah yeah, I know, but remember that I ain't the weakling you saw before" He said grinning as his shark teeth was revealed to her.